The Rise and Fall of the White Fang
by TheHollowCanary618
Summary: Volume 0: This is a story about a Wolf Faunus who have started the a Faunus Rights movement that turned into the infamous terrorist organization. But he will have to go through a political battle with new president of largest Dust companies in the world of Remnant, Jacques Gele.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**-Inside a church of Atlas-**

A lone man, London White who's sitting in the alter, wearing a tuxedo and hat with an orange bandanna as his coat pocket-handkerchief, appears to wait a bride that'll never come. London stands up and walks from the light into the shadows, then when he lifted his head revealing glowing eyes thus revealing himself as a Faunus. As London walks into the light and drops his hat, he appears to be a pure white wolf Faunus. He walked away from the church and look at the Schnee Dust Company logo on the store that he was walking by with the words; "Saint Nick's Dust" then noticed a young black-haired man with a beautiful pure white hair young women, getting married live on national television.

"Trickster" London mutters to himself, as it reveals to be the marriage between Jacques Gele & Willow Schnee.

* * *

**-Five years later -Schnee Manor-**

London White is wearing a butler uniform for the Schnee Family Anniversary party. London notice some other Faunus services

"I guess Gele wants to make me feel like I'm his bitch, am I right boys" London joke around with the other Faunus.

"Have you heard? Mr. Schnee doesn't like being called Gele, it makes him feel like a little bitch" the servers jokes among themselves.

"So Gele must be feeling insecure about his name" London takes a glass of champagne and drink it.

"I heard the lady of the house isn't happy about Mr. Gele being her husband and I heard she's feeling frustration about bed if you catch my meaning" one of the women servers comments about sexual frustration.

"Are you sure that isn't you? You have been complaining about that for months now" a male server compares Reine frustration to hers.

"As much I would love to bash on Gele but please, can we leave Mrs. Schnee out of it," London ask nicely to his other coworkers.

"How come? I wanna know if the queen has sexy lace panties" the female worker curious.

"Yeah, I agree with London here, since it's rude since she's paying us for tonight instead of her dead beat husband," the male server said to the female coworker.

Then one of the servers enter the room, requested London White attention. Both London and the server leave the room.

"What is it? I was enjoying my break" London grab one more glass of champagne and drinking it.

"Well the lady of the house is requesting your service, Mr. White" the server informs London and gave him a bottle of champagne.

"Thank you for this information" London grab the bottle and make his way to the party but he was stopped, "No, that bottle goes to the Mrs. Schnee quarters".

London was confused and so he makes his way to the other direction, away from the party.

London got lost in the manor of the Schnee household then he noticed a wing dedicate to Willow Schnee and he saw Willow Schnee standing in front of the shattered moon, wearing a sparkling see-through dress, Willow looking elegant and smile at London.

"Willow..." London stunned over her beauty "you look..."

"Horrific, right" Willow look down

"Who in the living hell say you look..." then London realizes "Jack!" he said to himself.

"No he didn't, he just doesn't notice, that's all" Willow corrected London "Well..." Willow notice London having the bottle of champagne "are you gonna pour me a drink?"

"Oh right," London stumbles and passes her a glass of champagne.

"So how have you been Mr. White?" Willow grabs the glass and starts to drink.

"I've...been alright, just been organizing for the Faunus Rights Revolution and been appointed as a head organizer" London explains about his work.

Willow sign

"I'm just gonna be straightforward, I want you to be with me tonight" Willow comes forward for to London.

"Willow..." London stumbles "this is your fifth anniversary with Jack and..."

Willow stops London talk and presses her lips against his.

"Willow..." London pullback but Willow pull London back.

"Please don't leave me, London. Let me have this one night with you" Willow plead to London while kissing him.

"You're already drunk, are you Willow?" London asks

"As long it's with you, London, I can care less what happens tonight" Willow continues to kiss London.

"Before we can..."London pull back, "Let me tell my coworkers to cover for me"

Willow smiles and London walk out of the door.

* * *

**-Ten years later - Schnee Dust Company HQ-**

London enters to the Schnee Dust Company headquarters for his meeting.

"Well, Jack...I hope you can be reason with today" London in hopeful spirits.

* * *

**-Jacques Schnee office-**

Jacques is sitting around in his office while filing paperwork, wearing a white suit with white Schnee logos on the pocket.

"Mr. Schnee, you have a man name London White here for you," his secretary said over the intercom.

"London White? Oh yes, please...bring in the Mutt" Jacques answered.

Jacques is waiting to meet Mr. London White, and when his door opens up, it reveals to be London White, wearing a blue suit with a red vest along with an orange bandanna handkerchief in the coat pocket.

London sat across Jacques.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Gele" London greet Jacques.

"Schnee. It's Schnee now" Jacques corrected London.

"Right, I forgot that you've married into Saint Nick's family...Schnee" London added.

"So what brings you here? Aren't you too busy with your...Demon Rights Evolution faction?" Jacques asked.

"Faunus Rights Revolution, Schnee. I'm still on the question of why Saint Nick choose you to run his company instead of some other candidates that have the same vision as him? And the reason why I have to correct you, cause if you can't get something so simple right, then there's something wrong with your position" London questions of Nicholas Schnee's decision.

"It's because of how much I can provide to the SDC and after I conducted my business, I have made the SDC into the number one company in the world in the dust industries" Jacques pride over his work.

"Yeah, but Saint Nick didn't want to see the owners of the Coal Mine Inc. and Moleman Dust Company out of business, hell the former is just starting up. And the latter is one of the reasons why I'm here to talk about" London shows concern over the Faunus dust company and Coal Mine Inc.

"And what's the other reason you have here, White?" Jacques asked with no concern over the other two dust companies.

"I'm here about the Faunus labor that you are allowing into your company policies. And I even heard that you allow Reptilian Faunus to work into the cold extremes of Atlas, hell you don't even want them near into anywhere of the hot mines of Mantle" London shows concern over Reptilian Faunus. "But that's not the only horrific thing you've done, now I'm hearing rumors about allowing Faunus to attend Atlas Academy but not to train them, but use them as cheap labor and a publicity stunt to gain some Faunus approval for the Atlas Council" London continues to show concern over Jacques' Company and Atlas Academy.

"So what? The students of Atlas Academy have signed up to be huntsmen and we're teaching them how to be, and each Faunus that have attended to my academy got Human Rights, I even employed the families into some higher up jobs in the Schnee Dust Company like Labor Management, that's something that you can't get, White, cause I gave out jobs to them and I make them feel welcome into my company" Jacques counters London's argument with a smile.

"Oh yes, I heard about the generosity of Jacques Schnee, but afterward, you relocate them to a small mining town called The Pound, your self govern town in the Atlas Kingdom, with no hospitals for the weak Faunus that are dying in your care and the taxes are 3% more than Atlas and finally, what I heard of, death penalties to some unruly Faunus who refuse to continue to work for you" London reveals the horrors of Jacques company policies. "Those "academy students" that you have tricked for a year and vow of silence, one of your employees came out to me and once you've figured out on who's the employee, you sent him to the Pound along with his family, filing them as missing. What do you call that, Gele?" London argues.

"I call it business, and the Grimm is never-ending, hell even Dr. Arthur Watts himself can't explain them. I gave Dr. Watts my blessing to venture out and conduct experiments on Grimm and see what he can find out about them. They attack people of Remnant, Dust can't just magically appear from the ground in front of them, no. You have to dig for them and the Dust in demand is breathing down my neck and I have to conduct such actions, but I don't want to put people into such actions since as the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, I put Faunus instead of people, since they can work tireless and have proven to be the best way to gain Dust at a faster rate. The huntsman can rely on the SDC to counter-attack them and the Faunus can be looked up as heroes of the SDC" Jacques continues to pride into his work.

"Heroes of the SDC, that what I didn't hear. I heard the hero of the SDC was Jacques Schnee and his Atlas Academy, which is run by all humans, by the way, have risen the occasion and show them that hard work will overcome anything that the Grimm can dish out at them. I never once heard of any Faunus taking any credit of that" London counter-argue.

"Speaking about rumors, I heard that you're planning on opening up an academy in the Menagerie? I hope that you have a successful project there, White" Jacques mock London's dreams.

"You know damn well about it, Gele. You know that the Menagerie is a hell hole for my kind and two-thirds is nothing but a desert, but I manage to gain the Coal Mine Inc. to work alongside with the FRR and the Coal Mine Inc., which you know that they are the first Gravity Dust users and they have the rare supplies of it. The Grim Reaper itself said that it appears to gain it from the Coal Mine Inc., which you've bought them out, well at least 95% of them, while the other 5% is going to relocate elsewhere. We were planning out on everything to work out the problems of the Menagerie and we can rewrite history and said that humans and Faunus work together to fix the Menagerie to create a small kingdom for the Faunus to live in. But no, you have to convince Headmaster Ozpin, who's young by the way, to say no to it. While both Headmasters Lionheart and Callows, Haven and Shade respectfully, have agreed to the idea. In fact, before Headmaster Callows' disappearance a few months back, he was planning on opening a Faunus wing at Shades Academy while Headmaster Lionheart is facing publicity problems with the people of Mistral" London shows his anger towards Jacques.

"And you're expressing your failures at me, White?" Jacques mocks London even more.

"Because of you. You don't want to see any Faunus to be treated as equal towards others. You don't want to see a Faunus to be among Vytal and be treated as a fifth kingdom and once you heard that I'm leading the FRR, you have been making sure that I won't accomplish anything with great importance. Saint Nick is wrong about you, Gele. Because you know that you've bought your way to the top even on the day of your wedding to Willow is a previous year of my marriage" London then stands up and goes face to face with Jacque, who continues to smile at London, "You know damn well that I was the successor of Saint Nick's company, you've stolen my fiancee and then have the balls to marry her to the day of my wedding date. But..." London calm down and sat down, "this is not about just Willow and the Schnee Dust Company, no, because we went to school together, we went through the same academy together, in fact, you hate the fact that I was on top of every class that I ever been part of. You and your Gele family despise me and my family, which we were your slaves by the way and you want to prove to the academy that you're the greatest man that ever lives. But you know what, I would've been fine with that, cause that's your life, not mine. I never want the fame or glory, I just want to do what's right, unlike you who sent human women down to the Pound cause they are your..." Jacques slams his hands on his desk and stood up to London.

"There! That's what I hate about you! You think you're doing what's right but what happens when the right thing to do is the wrong thing for the world itself! If the Nine-Tailed Faunus appears in front of me that she'll destroy the world unless I kill one child, I'll pull that trigger while looking at the Devil herself! You think you don't care about fame and glory but what you are is trying to be a martyr to a band of demons. And I'm putting these demons to work and making the world a better place for the humans and they don't have to worry about Faunus taking your children and hoping to gain power be eating them" Jacques snaps.

London stands up again, angrily.

"Don't you dare compare me to your revision of the Nine-Tailed Faunus, she's a saint and in fact, isn't she one of the stories that Saint Nick was inspired to go on and find his fortune! But you think because I'm a Faunus, means I'm a descendant to the Devil and we pretty much will eat your children once we're primal and let the animal out but I never heard of such account in this day of age nor not planning to it. I'm here to fight for the Faunus against your Company and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I know that you're holding a public speech in Argus and I too will be there to prove to them all that Faunus aren't demons of this world but we'll be alongside with humans, the future of Remnant" London cool down with his eyes slightly changed color but when back to normal, and took his seat. "Now Gele, release the people of the Pound or else you'll create something more horrific for your future and your life," London asks Jacques about the civilians of the Pound.

"No," Jacques said coldly.

London stand up and take his leave with a disappointed look

"You know Gele, I'll cheer you up with a joke back to our old school days; if the snow nipped your nose, then Jack Gele already has stolen your life" London chuckles.

"Right...you wet ears," Jacques said a racial slur to London, "Then you must have remembered this one too; be careful of bringing home a stray puppy, cause the Weiss Fang will eat you when you're not looking" Jacques smiles at London.

London takes his leave.

* * *

**-Outside-**

London leaves the SDC building, he saw a young Ghira Belladonna is waiting for him.

"How's the meeting with Mr. Schnee, Mr. White?" Ghira said with a hopeful tone.

"Horrible, Ghira. Jack is still the same trickster as he always been" London enter the limo with Ghira behind him.

* * *

**-Inside the limo-**

"I mean, why does Jack have to be so difficult to deal with? I don't know why Nick wants him to be the head of his company" London continues to show his frustrations towards Jacques.

"So about your campaign to get into the Mistral Council, you'll be the first Faunus in history to be in the council, not including Prof. Lionheart. Mistral is slowly progressing on accepting Faunus" Ghira still shows hope for London success.

"You know Ghira, I wish I have your hopeful ways, cause, to be honest, I don't know what to do afterward. Unless I start leading a political movement called the Fang" London express his concern over his council membership. Then he slowly looks up, "The Fang..." London turns to Ghira and smiles. "That's it, once we head back to the Menagerie, start a campaign around The Fang"

"The Fang, sir?" Ghira asked.

"The Fang is the next step to the Faunus Rights Revolution. The people across Mistral believe that the FRR is like an old company struggles to keep up, so I'm gonna rebrand it as the Fang" London then looks at his suit and took off his jacket, "A blue flag with a pure white wolf in the middle with a circle around to show it unity. The Fang will fight for what's right, humans and Faunus, to serve as a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus. Ghira, also make contact with Prof. Lionheart, I want the humans that made him the Headmaster of Mistral, alongside with Shade Academy's Prof. Callows people. I've been using nothing but Faunus to get approval from other Faunus but nothing from the Humans, so I need some Humans to help me out" London is showing hope for his future, alongside with the Faunus. "Jack may use Faunus as a publicity stunt to gain the Faunus approval but once I get into Mistral Council, I will once again prove that it never about having an animal tail or ears to be treated as equal, it's about hard work and a good person to make it come true".

The small limo stops and saw an Atlas ship ready for London's team, "Oh, by the way, Ghira" London to Ghira.

"What is it, sir?"Ghira asked once he enters London's transport.

"How is Kali? Sorry if I asked but even you must have a life outside of politics" London asked.

"We're engaged but we need to find an alter to host a wedding" Ghira replies.

"I know a place, you'll love it. But let hope your wedding will be better than mine" London said to Ghira.

They took off from Atlas and heading straight to Argus through Atlas Plane.

"Are you married, Mr. White?" Ghira asked.

"That's...a long time ago, cause I got snow nipped on my nose and...the Trickster...well that's not important right now, Ghira" London replies.


	2. Chapter 2: White's Fang

**-Argus-**

A huge crowd came by to see the Mistral Council electee London White, but most of Mistral people are wondering about why Mr. London White is being elected? With the Headmasters of the Academies; the young Ozpin, Leonardo Lionheart and Jacques Schnee and a professor of Atlas Academy, Arthur Watts, but since the Headmaster of Shade Academy is still missing, they'll have to deal with what they have.

The Council of Mistral is present to see if Mr. London White is ready to among them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to get this started," London said to the audience "So who has the first question?"

"So tell me, Mr. White, is it true that you're the leader of a political group called the Fang? What is the purpose of this group?" Ozpin asked London about it.

"The Fang is a political movement of Faunus but as you can see..." London turns to the humans representing the Fang at his side, "I have humans at my side to aid me in this movement and a better future for the Faunus".

"Does the Fang have anyone as your successor?" Lionheart asked about the Fang

"Yes I do have a successor, but I'm gonna keep the identity a secret" London replies to Lionheart's question.

"Faunus' future? But doesn't Atlas Academy hold up the better future for the Faunus already? Didn't Haven Academy have the first Faunus to be their Headmaster for the first time in history? And doesn't Beacon got some students already? So what does this Faunus future have that the other kingdoms don't?" Jacques Schnee asked to London views on the Faunus future.

"Honesty. I do have some choice words for you Headmaster Schnee but I'm gonna be a professional about it and not using this for any stunts. Yes, Headmaster Lionheart is indeed the first-ever Faunus Headmaster to an academy but Mistral Council was facing problems with riots and some street gangs takeovers, so they placed Lionheart as the Headmaster to be the Symbol of Fear among the rioters and the gangs. While at Beacon accepting Faunus students is remarkable but it appears that some staff members are kind of trouble over it but they're taking it slow though. But as for the future, I want to create a new academy for the Faunus and a new community for the Faunus" London replies.

"But that doesn't answer the Atlas Academy holding up the better future for the Faunus" Jacques pressure the question.

"Well, I did hear about the Faunus Human Rights whenever I do hear about a Faunus applying to Atlas Academy and they have given a promising life. And once I become a council member in Mistral, not only I'll make the same Faunus Human Rights, but also try to dedicate a small town for the Faunus" London answers Jacques' question.

Faunus around Remnant is looking hopeful for London White's public hearing.

"I was curious about something you said an academy for Faunus. Where did you have in mind for this academy?" Lionheart asks about the academy location but knowing that he and White talked about it some time ago but ask it for good publicity.

"Menagerie. Well, let me rephrase it for a moment to those who don't understand, mostly the civilians of the Menagerie. I'm hoping that the grateful Schnee Dust Company and other Academy Headmasters to lend out their helping hands. And I do wish the Coal Mine Inc. or the Moleman Dust Company was around to lend out their aid but their companies went under due to financial problems. And since Mr. Schnee is caring about the future of the Faunus, I assume that he's willing to help out. Would you Mr. Schnee?" London pressure Jacques in the public.

"I cannot make any promises since being the President of the Schnee Dust Company and also being the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, it will be a great agenda and will be a great project to see this new academy rise for the people of the Faunus" Jacques answered.

"I'm looking forward to this potential partnership of ours, Mr. Schnee" London smiles at Jacques. "So what's the next question please" London request.

"Yes, well what do you have in mind about maybe you're using this campaign about making Menagerie into a new kingdom?" Ozpin surprisingly asked London White.

"If I recall Remnant History, it's the Humans that promise the Faunus a kingdom and they give us the Menagerie. So in a way, it's already a kingdom of Remnant. An unofficial kingdom at least to the Humans" London replies.

"Why on Earth do you want the Faunus to be part of the Academy System? Do you not like how I run my school? Or Jacques? Or even Lionheart?" Ozpin again asked London a question he didn't expect.

"Very controversial of you, Mr. Ozpin," London said to the young Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin to you" Ozpin with a sassy tone towards London.

"Professor Ozpin, I want to show that a Faunus can do good for Remnant, since..." London stop and look at his side, one softly shakes his head, "Since the Menagerie is big enough for a potential growth and it can be big enough to hold an academy and one day, my home of Menagerie will be under attack by Grimm and to let the Faunus knows that we have an academy with students ready to protect the civilians" London answers Ozpin question.

"What do you think of applying for Shade Academy's Headmaster seat?" Ozpin asked again.

"Honestly, that didn't come into my mind until now. But I know the Vacuo can do things without me, Headmaster Callows did amazing things for the academy and its students. It because he has taught the students to be the next great huntsman, and thanks to Headmaster Callows, Shade Academy became Vytal Festival winner three years straight. So I'll admit that I may not reach to Headmaster Callows' seat, but for now, I'm hoping he'll have a safe return." London answers Ozpin, hopefully, the last question.

"Mr. White, I was wondering about one thing about your election. I heard that you talk about your academy talks with both Headmasters Lionheart, and Callows, before Headmaster Callows' disappearance. Were you already conspired to create this Academy or are you three planning on merging two academies to form this Faunus Academy?" Jacques asked to cause London some problematic questions about the Menagerie academy.

"That's an uncalled questioning you gave me. But I'll answer it regardless to show you that I'm not like you, Mr. Schnee. Yes, I have been talking with both Headmasters of Haven & Shade Academies but we never once think about merging the schools nor we don't need to since both Lionheart and Callows have worked hard to gain the Headmaster seat, so why on Remnant do I need to conspire to create a new academy with two existing academies with two prestigious histories behind them" London answered.

"And why does a desert need an academy for Faunus? My guess that you're doing this to prove something, and then you've started this Fang campaign of yours must show that you're attending to create an army to take over one of the kingdoms and rule it by force" Jacques asked forcefully.

"The Fang campaign is supposed to represent the Equality Rights between Humans and Faunus, I even have many Humans to join this campaign of mine. And as for this "takeover", I never wanted to take one over. I want to be in the Mistral Council since it's closer to the Menagerie and I want to make the Menagerie, an already place to be a livable environment, so we don't have to be squeeze into one confined space, so I need help from an Academy to aid this cause. And with the Schnee Dust Company help, which you did say it's a great cause, we can accomplish this together. United to create this peace for Remnant among Humans and Faunus" London answer. "But I got a question for you, Mr. Schnee," London asked, and Jacques nodded. "How many Faunus students have graduated from Atlas Academy? Cause I don't recall any Faunus came out of Atlas Academy alive since I've read the reports that multiple teams disappeared in action with no bodies recovered nor their weapons haven't been recovered from their missions. So what do you think of that?" London asked.

"If they died during the mission, then they've died doing what they're supposed to do. Dying for the safety of the people" Jacques answers coldly towards London question.

"Well then...how about..." Lionheart speaks timidly until Ozpin spoke out.

"How about your view if two people will cause a war, what will the Fang do? Unless your Fang is just another terrorist organization readying themselves for destruction and war?" Ozpin asked.

"Everyone the Fang is not a terrorist organization we're an organization that wants to help out everyone, to bring not only the Faunus together but the Humans as well. Because if there is a next Great War, I see the next war is gonna be among two friends or two lovers, and I apologize if I'm gonna use lovers into a serious moment such as this but it's the best one I can come up right now. One lover will want to cause destruction and chaos, who'll want to prove how powerful this person really is and even fight Gods if that lover wanted it, while the other side, that lover want to unite others but only through blind faith and will lead an army to their deaths to justified lover's view. Difference is that both Lovers will bring the most souls into their game and be the death of them all, they'll recruit to counter each other, even Faunus will be part of this feud, but I see both Lovers as this, one Lover is way too far to look back and want to leave the demon behind because that lover knows what's good for this world, believe keeping lies and secrets to itself knowing moving forward will bring the end of all of us. While the other Lover, who doesn't want to move forward but wants to stay where it is and wanted to fight everything to prove that going forward will bring that Lover's End in bliss or if this Lover stays, a bitter end will be upon it. But the Fang is the group in the middle, where moving forward is a good idea but also staying put to let life continues. I am that middle because if a war between two lovers will happen, I'll be leading the people who don't want any of them to their deaths but also prepared for their safety, cause the Fang is not only there to be the middle but it's there to protect them. If the Lovers can't sit down and talk it over, then lives can be saved but if they're gonna act like children, then they'll only go through this endless cycle till the end of time and they'll have ruined lives around them or perhaps their children lives. But the Fang will see through it to the end, the Fang will be there to help others and the Fang will save the lives of everyone. I don't believe in violence but I don't believe anything will be solved peacefully, so the Fang will be ready for anything but for now, my goal for the Faunus is a peaceful resolution and I'll be there to make it happen or I'll fall for trying it, but you know what, I'll accept it but that fall won't break me, it won't kill me and it won't defeat my will. The Fang is three things; our claws will move us and pierce through the problems, our fangs will bite back and protect, and our roar will be the voice of the people" London White said his statement. "Thank you all, I hope you'll have a lovely day and I'm looking forward to the results. Thank you all for coming"London goodbye to them all.

Everyone started to leave.

* * *

**-Salem's Castle-**

"This Faunus, he thinks he knows what's good for this world but I'll make sure his group will bow to me," Salem said to herself, while Dr. Watts is present.

"So what do think about London White?" Dr. Watts asks through Salem's Seer

"I hate him, and this movement of his. I see it as a rival and if this organization continues to grow with his agenda, then I'll make sure it'll fall to either my hands or to Ozpin hands" Salem shows her disinterest towards the London White campaign.

* * *

**-Ozpin Ship-**

Ozpin is leaving back to Vale, thinking to himself.

A young Glynda Goodwitch question Ozpin about London White.

"Professor Ozpin, what do you honestly think of Mr. White?" Glynda asked with an approval tone.

"I don't like his view around the whole lover's view. I hate him for comparing a war between the light and the darkness. You can't keep secrets away from the people, then he'll only cause more chaos" Ozpin pride over his view. "Look at Team STRQ, I never told them what I have plans for them and they're willing to fight the upcoming threat. And I know Ms. Summer Rose will be my chosen one and she too will become a legend".

Glynda Goodwitch seems disappointed over Ozpin's answer but she'll follow him.

* * *

**-Menagerie: Two Weeks Later-**

"We have results that Mr. London White will not be part of the Mistral Council and the follow elect to be in the council" the news report the sad news about Mr. London White's failed attempt to make it into the council.

"But many Faunus start to wave the blue flag of the White Fang and some humans from Vacuo wave the flag to show their support for the High Leader London White. And speaking about the Faunus movement, some Faunus from Atlas Academy have voiced their disapproval for their Headmaster and the council has voted to remove Jacques Schnee and in his replacement, they've announced that of a young captain from the Atlas Military, Capt. James Ironwood, who will also to continue to serve the Atlas Military as he'll be appointed as General"

Both London and Ghira are sitting in Ghira's home.

"It may not be our victory but at least we've tried, London" Ghira tries to cheer up London.

"Victory? No, I see this defeat as my victory. Seeing Jack finally lose his seat as the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, seeing Faunus all over the Remnant to see through Jack's lies, seeing the people of Vacuo shows support to my strong will" London smiles.

Ghira looks at London and he noticed that he have the biggest smile across his face.

"Were you trying to send a message?" Ghira asked.

"I already gave my message, since I truly believe that the Humans and the Faunus can be truly united and bring peace among this world. And if there's a war coming, I want to save the people. I don't want the people to be a bunch of bodies between the two sides feud, so I'm gonna hope that the Fang will bring out the best out of humanity" London said to Ghira.

"Have you heard?" Ghira chuckle

"Heard what?" London asked.

"It's the White Fang now, and your campaign flag is now the Flag of the White Fang or to what I heard in the Menagerie, the Flag of Unity" Ghira prides over London's campaign flag, "People are protesting against Faunus labor, people wanting you to be Shade Academy's next Headmaster. Hell, some people here at the Menagerie are labeling you as the first Faunus King. You'll be legendary. A story for the future generation like Pomme the Nine-Tailed Faunus or the Desert Hero Togo" Ghira continues to pride London's accomplishments.

"Please, don't dare to compare me to the Nine-Tailed Faunus or the Desert Hero, since I never look at myself as a God, or a King. I'm just a wolf among the lives" London humbles himself.

London saw a little cat Faunus girl, hiding behind Kali. "This must be your kitten, Blake, isn't it?" London smiles at Blake. London's eyes light up, at first the was shocked but he smiles as Blake and presents her a small White Fang flag, "I see that one day you'll be a good young lady, little Blake. You'll reborn the Fang into the light but expect a slow start though" London smiles.

Blake quickly grabs the flag and rushes over to her mother's side, hiding behind her.

"She's afraid of dogs, I believe?" London asked and Ghira nodded nervously, "Don't worry Ghira. I've always been afraid of pigs" London chuckles.

They hear a roar outside of the Belladonna House, and they walk outside towards it.

"The White Fang is the future of Remnant! The White Fang will bring peace and equality among everyone! The Faunus will rise and will be respected by the Humans!" A young dark skin Tiger Faunus is leading a pride rally over London's Speech at Argus and carrying the blue flag of the White Fang.

"Miss, who are you? And why bring this crowd to my doorstep?" Ghira asked.

"Chief Belladonna, I'm a friend to your wife, Kali. I'm Sienna Khan, a former employee of the Schnee Dust Company. I quit and want to join the White Fang. Kali told me about High Leader London but I never believe it till I saw his speech at Argus. And I want to follow the High Leader and the next leader" Sienna Khan prides over London White.

"The Fang..." London hesitates till he finally talks, "No, the White Fang is for everyone! And everyone is welcome to our cause for peace and equality!"

London White is getting a standing ovation with Ghira Belladonna is standing next to London White, with Sienna Khan is waving The Flag of the White Fang.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fang vs The Frost

**-Inside White Fang limo-**

London White the High Leader of the White Fang, alongside his successor Ghira Belladonna and finally a young apprentice of Ghira, Sienna Khan are riding the limo, and with a few vans also serving as bodyguards ready for London protection.

"So Ms. Khan, tell me more about the Pound and how did you get out?" London is curious about it.

"What do you know about it, High Leader London?" Sienna asks.

"It's Jack self-governed town, a hell hole for Faunus and he sent anyone there that's a threat to him and his business. Relocate Faunus families of Atlas Academy students and force them to be part of his town" London short summarizing of the Pound.

"Pretty damn accurate and the Faunus there are even more hopeless than the ones who can walk freely," Sienna said. "I was lucky by the Pound's Adoption Lottery" Sienna mentioned a lottery.

"Lottery?" London asks.

"It's something that can only happen one time a year, but after a boy escape the Pound, I was the last winner of it," Sienna said sadly, "I want to go after Schnee and murder him for everything that he has done" Sienna reveals her murderous intent, "And he has the balls to mock me by offering his hand and apologizes".

"So...Jack did that then," London said to himself.

"Did what?" Sienna asks.

"It's something that Jack love doing. He loves to trick people when their wills and minds are either broken or confused" London said, "Jack is known for his trickery" London looks at Sienna's eyes and his eyes change to hers. London horrified and down after seeing her.

"What's wrong?" Sienna asks.

"It's nothing..." London looks away and looks at Ghira and change his eyes into his. London's eyes change into both Ghira and Sienna's eye colors and then start thinking to himself.

"London..." Ghira tries to talk

"High Leader London"Sienna corrects Ghira

"High..." Ghira stops and looks at Sienna before he looks back at London "Leader London, it seems like you know Mr. Schnee. Since you've been calling him Jack all this time" Ghira asks.

"That's a long story since Me, Willow and Jack attended school together" London replies and smiles but kept a sorrowful expression. "But now back to the main topic, Ghira" London snaps from his sorrow look too pleasant.

* * *

**-Outside of the streets-**

A high tech military men and not from any military that Remnant knows of, is overlooking the White Fang transportation.

"Captain, we have those inbred animals in our sight. Should we take our shot?" the overlook soldier said through the radio.

"Not yet, they're not a tour point yet. We still need to redirect them to us so we can capture Mr. London White and take him to Mr. Schnee before his life at the Pound" the captain said through the radio.

"Roger that Captain, over" the overlook accepts.

* * *

**-White Fang limo-**

The White Fang limo is taking a few detours.

"This Faunus presentation at Sanctum Academy will bring the Faunus a promising future as huntsman since we've been slowly..." London interrupts by a van exploded at the front.

All the vehicles are forcefully stopped, and everyone left their vans and limo.

* * *

**-Streets-**

"What happen!?" Ghira asks, and Sienna care for the surviving Faunus for the first van.

Meanwhile, the overlook is looking down at the scene.

"Target is locked and no one is here to see what might happen, Captain," the overlook said through the radio.

"But thanks to that explosion the people will come, so we gotta make this quick" the captain through the radio "Kill on sight..."

High tech soldiers are boxing the White Fang in through the alleyways and main highway streets with their military vans.

"But remember, our target is High Leader London White, and Mr. Schnee wants him alive" the Captain reminding his men about the objective.

The White Fang is grabbing their guns and protecting themselves and shielding the High Leader London and Successor Ghira from the threat.

"Where did they come from?" Sienna asks while protecting the Leaders of the White Fang.

"Must've been those detours?" London replies while sitting still and observing the area "they've organized this and been waiting for this" London realize.

"Why does the Atlas Military want to stop a simple presentation at Sanctum Academy?" Ghira wonders.

Sienna looks at the soldiers, and she looks horrified and realizes what they are.

"They're not Atlas Military! It's the Frost!" Sienna yelled out

"The Frost? Are they Vacuo mercenaries?" Ghira said to London.

"No..." London looks up and sees the Frost army and noticed at least twenty of them against their fifteen, including himself and Ghira, "They're Jack's security".

They continue to be shot at, and when one of the White Fang bodyguards got a shot in, he has been shot in a distance. London looks carefully at the distance and noticed a sniper.

London looks around and sees the White Fang are being gunned down and London quickly looks at Sienna and Ghira's eyes one more time.

"Keep them at bay!" Sienna ordering the White Fang to fire at the Frost.

"What to do..." London said to himself while having Ghira and Sienna's eye colors.

"Can one of us get some help from the civilians?" Ghira asks one of the White Fang bodyguards.

"We can't sir! If we leave, we don't know how many they are outside of the area!" one of the bodyguards said to a panic Ghira.

"Wait..." London calms the situation "there's a way we can contact the local police and hold them off at the same time" London said.

"What is it? High Leader London?" Sienna calls out.

"You won't like it Ghira, but if they got this place cleared then we can use that as our advantage," London said the Ghira. "Sienna, ask someone to use their Semblance to cause the building next to us to collapse, it'll get the local police to come faster," London said with a disdain tone for the tactic.

"Right!" Sienna said with a pleasant tone.

Sienna with a member of the White Fang, makes their way to the building while taking cover from the Frost keep firing at the White Fang.

Ghira looks at London with concern over the idea but believing London's idea.

"White Fang, take aim and disarm them once the building has fallen," London said to them all.

"What? Disarm them? That would be a great time to kill them" Sienna said with a disappointed tone.

"I have a plan afterward but you won't like it Ghira, but I want you to believe me for it," London said. London looks over all the directions of sniper fire.

The Frost decided to throw in smoke bombs to cover the field.

"Now Ms. Sienna!" London orders Sienna

The White Fang member tribal tattoos are starting to glow and cause an explosion to the building, thus starting to collapse.

"What's happening, Captain?" the soldier at the overlook request report from the captain.

"The building is collapsing! Pull back!" the captain reports, "But don't lose any of those inbreeds!"

"Captain, in all due respect, we can't see and we don't know what they're doing" the overlook soldier responded.

Meanwhile, London looks at Ghira.

"Ghira, I want you to take the White Fang and leave this place. Make sure that every member has left the area" London order Ghira and points at the collapsed building, "Now go Ghira!"

Ghira reluctantly goes and he took every White Fang member to survive this event.

London then has his hands up in the air like he's being arrested, walking towards the nearest Frost members and kneel.

"Please..." London said firmly "take me and leave my Fang alone. Or else I see that your boss won't be happy" London said to Frost.

"Captain! We have our target" the overlook soldier sees London surrendering.

"Okay men, take him and leave immediately, the local police force will be here in minutes" the Captain ordered his men.

Frost then forcefully grabs London and stuff him in the back of the van, knocking him out.

The Frost leave Argus.

* * *

**-The Pound interrogation room-**

London wakes up in a dark room and bright light pointing at him.

"Jack...are you there?" London calls out.

"Yes I am, White" Jacques Schnee confirms it and walks into the light in front of London.

"An interrogation room? I assume you question Faunus about useless information that you already know about?" London asks.

"Yes, White. But today I'm not here to interrogate you, White. I'm here to welcome you to the Pound since you're here to be part of my town" Jacques welcome London to the Pound. "But I do have a question though" Jacques curious "Because you gave up so easily and you could've killed my men or ran away with your White Fang?"

"It's because I just see that this was the right choice" London smirks at Jacques.

"What did you see?" Jacques asks.

"Me and you, in this room with your highest militants here," London said.

"Yes, but why are you happy to be here?" Jacques asks London about the current situation.

"Because the Schnee Dust Company has already lost most of their Faunus employees from their local Schnee Dust regions over the news coverage about my disappearance. I believe you have lost around...1.5 Million Lien" London said with a pleasant tone.

"1.5 million...I never lost any such thing" Jacques lost his cool for a moment than calm himself down "So you did this because I would lose pocket change?" Jacques said to London who still smiling.

"Pretty much, since you know that my presentation at Sanctum Academy will cause a chain reaction once the Atlas combat schools will accept Faunus that they would normally won't allow into their schools, but that's not why you attack me and my Fang" London explains, "You attack me and my Fang because one of your business partners at Sanctum Academy will be present and if I could convince him, he would make an offer to me and maybe planning on opening a combat school for Faunus but willingly accept humans in Atlas or worst..." London smiles at Jacques, "he would sell me his stocks of the Schnee Dust Company and I would be a minority owner to Saint Nick's company"

Jacques punches London.

"I will not let you pull a quick win over me, White! I will not..." Jacques said to London while punching him.

"But I already did, Jack. Those dust from those regions that you sign to have them sold to their local shops. And now you have pretty much kidnap me, Faunus will take your crates of dust and sell them to the White Fang and some business trade routes and nobody watching them over since you plan on this operation and making me feel like I'm the biggest deal in history, you lost sight in those smaller businesses and you have lost 1.5 million Lien in total right under your nose" London smiles after Jacques bloody him up.

"Captain!" Jacques looks at the interrogation window and orders his men, "I want you to check up the post of my dust in those inbred regions! Now!"

Jacques look back at London,

"I won't let you have this victory, it's not even a victory for the White Fang," Jacques said with a hateful tone.

"No...it's a victory for the Faunus and by now, someone else has replaced me and will continue my roar against you, Gele" London mocks Jacques and his name.

"Guards, take him to the town hall of the Pound! But not before some dog training to this mutt" Jacques orders his men.

* * *

**-The Pound town hall-**

Three hours later, London White drops to the town hall all battled, burned, bruised, torture and coughing up water.

Everyone is walking towards the town hall and they quickly noticed that London White is here, they start believing that the White Fang lost and he's here to represent as the symbol of oppression.

Then London White stands up and sees the horrors of the Pound, seeing machinery, underground tunnels, punishment rooms and dead bodies lying around the small town.

"Civilians of the Pound!" London spoke but have a broken tone but still keeping his head high, showing his bloodied face and torture wounds across his body "I'm not here to be the symbol of oppression, no..." London taking deep breathes, "I'm here...to bring you to hope!"

The civilians are wondering does he mean about hope.

"The White Fang will continue to fight for you all, but I'm here because you need me now more than ever! I'm here to stand for you! I'm here to let you know that I'm not gonna die nor break for Jacques Schnee! I'm here to show you how much will and spirit will survive against Jacques Schnee, and after this day, I'm here to let you all hear my roar and now..."London's eyes keep changing rapidly while making his speech and smiling, "I know that day will take longer but it's not about quick results, it's about all the results! I'm here to take all the punishment but I'll keep standing up and keep you all hopeful about the future, and one day, Jacques Schnee will be the one who'll lose this war!" London smile at the now hope sparked civilians of the Pound.

London walks down and grabs a shovel.

"I won't let the Faunus work for me, I work with the Faunus and with everyone," London said to himself, "Now Jack...I' am here to keep their hopes up and I would thank you for that now since all I need is to help the people of the Pound and you just lost this round, Jack," London said to himself before heading down to the tunnels with a smile across his face.


	4. Chapter 4: From White to Crimson

**-White Fang's Meeting Room-**

"Sienna, I know that you'll lead the White Fang into the organization as the first High Leader, London White did," Ghira said to Sienna Khan in a meeting room with Kali Belladonna at his side and a masked Adam Taurus and Ilia Amitola at hers, "But I hope the violence isn't your only solution to this path, if you continue to lead down to this road then you'll pretty much corrupting London White's meaning"

"I understand that and I won't let violence be the only action. I'll only let it as a necessary tactic" Sienna continues to pride London White's vision.

"Not as a necessary tactic. It's because of that necessary tactic, we've lost our ways a bit and I've been trying to save some face but since the Schnee Dust Company have been breathing down on our necks and the public is angry over the White Fang and these rumors about us killing an entire workplace of a Schnee Dust Company" Ghira said with a disapproval tone "It's like you don't care about London White message, Sienna"

"I do care about High Leader White message I've to lead a small number of Faunus to your doorstep to follow High Leader White. He's our Faunus King after all" Sienna prides London White beginnings, "It's because of his speech at Argus, all of us would still be under the Schnee Dust Company thumb" Sienna said.

"But now we're talking about appointing you the High Leader of the White Fang," Ghira said "And I'm worried about what you'll do in the future" Ghira continues to worry about the White Fang "And my daughter..."

"You don't have to worry about Blake, I've been training her in self-defense combat as you order me to. I know both Blake and Ilia will continue the good word of Mr. White" Adam Taurus speaks to Ghira.

"High Leader White, Adam!" Sienna corrected Adam.

"Sorry, Ms. Khan. High Leader White" Adam correct himself.

"I will take care of the White Fang and I will lead it to the glorious path as High Leader White did, and one day..." Sienna looks at the meeting room "I'll make this room into a throne room and the front will serve as a memorial to both you and High Leader White as High Leaders of the White Fang, alongside me. I'll make the White Fang the biggest organization in the world" Sienna said to Ghira about her plans.

"High Leader White didn't want a monarchy, he wants to be equals with the humans" Ghira shows his concern over Sienna's views of a Faunus Monarchy.

"The humans didn't help us when High Leader White disappear. The humans were supported about it and because of his disappearance, we have lost everything since he was the voice and the fist of the entire organization. And you lead it to the ground were you almost were shot. I see Adam, Blake & Ilia as the future of the White Fang" Sienna continues.

"It's not that, humans were considering joining the White Fang and they show support about it. Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy has allowed Faunus to attend the academy with rooming after High Leader White disappeared" Ghira told Sienna about what High Leader White's disappearance gave the Faunus.

"That means nothing for us, and if Headmaster Lionheart cares about the Faunus, then he should be on our side and make Haven Academy the future academy that High Leader White wanted" Sienna express her disdain to Headmaster Lionheart.

"Sienna...just because they don't join doesn't mean that they're traitors. It just that they don't see our views with theirs" Ghira tries to protect Headmaster Lionheart "And I know you for fifteen years and I'm planning on stepping down as High Leader and I choose you as my successor cause you want to bring the White Fang and nobody here doesn't have that ability to lead. But I'm telling you that don't rely on violence, just try to bring equality, that's it" Ghira order Sienna on how to lead the White Fang.

"Leave us" Sienna order Adam and Ilia to leave her alone with Ghira.

"Kali, go check up on Blake and let her know that we'll be returning Menagerie and leaving the White Fang," Ghira asks his wife Kali to check up on Blake.

Both parties' companions left the meeting room.

"Ghira, I know that you don't like how I'm gonna run the White Fang but Schnee will keep pressuring us till he wins and I don't know how to handle it peacefully" Sienna admits to Ghira that she can't lead a peaceful organization.

"And I know that violence is the answer to some situations but I don't have London's roar to convince people to stop. We're like both sides to London's coin. I'm on the side of a peaceful talk and you on the side to the call of action." Ghira also admits that violence can be an unfortunate answer. "What can we do when London been gone and I've tried to lead it as he did but I feel like I'm failing him" Ghira sad about his way on leading.

"And I'm worried that in my legacy will be nothing but bloodshed and violence," Sienna said in a depressing tone.

"Speaking of bloodshed..." Ghira tries to talk

"Yes," Sienna admits to something, "My squad was the one who killed the Schnee Dust Company workplace that was placed in Mistral. I wanted to leave a scar to Schnee but it seems like he didn't care about us after High Leader White disappeared"

"And is it true about the future heist at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters?" Ghira asks.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm not planning on having your daughter to take part in it" Sienna confirms the heist.

"And the flag...?" Ghira asks about the flag.

"It was the news of Atlas that spin it, they made the white flag into the crimson flag," Sienna said with a disdain tone "I never wanted High Leader White flag to turn into a bloody raped version of it, hell, I even have the big blue flag hanging in my room"

"Then keep waving that flag. London will be proud if you continue to wave it" Ghira wants Sienna to support the old flag.

"I do but..." Sienna struggles, "the White Fang is planning on waving the crimson flag instead since it's proving that we're getting results for it since the blue flag means nothing to the humans today," Sienna said in a disapproval tone.

"It's not because of the blue flag that isn't getting us the results, it was me. I'm not getting the results that London wanted and when I saw you getting the results, I decided you'll lead them" Ghira accepts the fact.

"Once we're label as a terrorist organization then there's no way we can come back into a proper organization, I even have three more Fang Commanders in each Kingdom, but we've been losing one in Vacuo and as for Vale, we're making some headlines but still under a terrorist organization title" Sienna regrets about being called a terrorist organization under her and afterward once she'll lead the White Fang.

"So what I'm gonna hear is about death and destruction, after I leave?" Ghira worries about Sienna disturbingly success.

"No..." Sienna looks seriously "I won't cause death and destruction. I may not be able to recover as a terrorist organization leader, but I'll carry on High Leader White's will and message. I won't kill anyone under my rule, or at least prevent death count in the organization. Death will be only optional when we're encountering death or as self-defense" Sienna vows to Ghira.

"I won't agree to it but at least you'll try, as I did to keep things peacefully" Ghira wishes her luck.

Ghira looks at the room

"Throne room? Uh?" Ghira asks.

"Oh...well..." Sienna awkwardly struggles to talk, "it's more on how I look at High Leader White. A king and once he returns, he'll lead us like a king" Sienna awkwardly smiles at Ghira.

"You seem that you looked up London like he's an actual king of the Faunus" Ghira, who always noticed her admiration towards London White.

"Well...when I heard his speech once I got out of the Pound, I was inspired by it and left my job and wanted to join this fight" Sienna explains her reasoning.

"What was your job? I'm asking since you never wanted to talk about yourself and wanted to show how mighty London truly is" Ghira curious.

"After I left the Pound..." Sienna feeling embarrassed "I went to Vacuo..."

"You must be a strong Faunus to survive the sandy west" Ghira complimented her will to survive at Vacuo, "Huntress? I assume since you're an amazing fighter"

"No...I learn my fights from actual huntsman and huntresses that didn't pay up" Sienna still feeling embarrassed.

"Pay up?" Ghira questions

"I was...an entertainer to say, in a shady club" Sienna blushes over her previous job.

"Enter...oh!" Ghira suddenly realizes, "You're a..." Ghira embarrassed to ask

"Yes, I was a stripper. I got into fights with my clients if they didn't pay, and trust me, the women were...rapey" Sienna said with a hateful tone.

"And how did you know Kali?" Ghira asks about her friendship with his wife.

"Oh, well I left Vacuo to Mistral to work at a Schnee Dust Company since I was the "former employee" but since the person who was running it, allow me to work there till I can buy a ticket to the Menagerie" Sierra explains "Then the first moment I got there, I met Kali at a fruit stand and we just talk. Simply talk and when you're away with High Leader White, I spend at your home and we look after little Blake" Sienna start to giggle over Blake "Blake was so adorable, Kali then let me babysit her"

"Then you join the organization because you want to make a difference?" Ghira asks.

"That but my main goal was..." Sienna blushes in embarrassment "I...wanted to be his mate"

"Oh..." Ghira is surprised over Sienna confesses.

"Yes, it was a childish motive of me but once I saw how majestic and noble he is, I just fell off my feat" Sienna continues to show her romantic side.

"So you were falling for London?" Ghira asks the obvious question.

"Yes and after I heard his speech from Argus. I learn about the Menagerie afterward and I continue to follow the wolf's trail. And when I saw him in person...it was like looking at a Faunus King but to me the most, a Faunus God" Sienna stands up and walks slowly up the stairs of the meeting room. "I always wanted this part of the room to be his throne, looking down to his subjects, and I, at his side to see it all happen" Sienna sits on the top steps, looking romantically and embarrassed. "I'm like a schoolgirl when it comes to romance"

Ghira stands up and looks around the soon to be the throne room

"London is an amazing Faunus leader, I only know little about him since he's been a private wolf. But he's not afraid to look at Jacques Schnee in the eyes and challenge him to a political war" Ghira prides London determination against Jacques.

"See!" Sienna stands up happily "I wanted to be there when his victory against the Schnee Dust Company comes" Sienna smiles.

"His victory? I don't think London won't like that term" Ghira looks indecisive about how Sienna said the words. "So..." Ghira nervously asks "you did favors while being a stripper?" Ghira tries to change the subject for a bit.

"Are you asking me to be your mistress?" Sienna feels offended causing Ghira to stutter. Sienna smiles "I'm just joking Ghira, I know that you won't cheat on Kali. And we may be both Feline Faunus side but my taste is more towards the Canine Faunus"

Both Ghira and Sienna started to laugh.

"The only man that'll have me will be High Leader London White" Sienna embarrassed when she said it out loud.

"Well, it's good that I'll be leaving with a laugh since I want you to succeed in London's message. And please do try," Ghira said to Sienna.

"I won't fail for High Leader White" Sienna smiles.

Sienna watches as Ghira left the throne room.

"I won't fail you, London" Sienna looks down, then pulls out the blue flag and look at it "I'll try to lead the White Fang in your image as best I could". Sienna holds the blue flag to her heart and holds it tightly.

* * *

**-The Pound: 16 Years Later since Imprisonment-**

London White opens his eyes and his eyes change from yellow to light blue. London is torn up and seeing the people down and tired.

"Don't worry about people, I'm here to work for you" London sounds tired but still willing to work

When London got out of the town hall, a couple of members from the Frost, now reformed Schnee Private Security, are waiting for London White

"Can I help you with something?" London standing tall to the SPS

"Yes, Mr. White. We're here to take you for a meeting" SPS Head said to London

"Sorry but the young pups need my help and I can't let them haul the barrels on their own" London walk pass the SPS

"Mr. White, we're ordered to bring you to see Mr. Schnee at once" London being ordered to see Jacques through his security

"Why does Jack want to see me?" London questions

"Mr. Schnee said to us that you already know" SPS Head walking up to London

"Then where am I meeting him then?" London asks about the meeting location

"Schnee Manor. And Mr. Schnee granted you a pardon to explore the nearby locations before the meeting tomorrow" SPS gives a piece of paper.

"Then I'll enjoy my day and..." London pauses "your boss is right. I already know" London smiles at the SPS Head "Before I go, can I go into the town hall for one moment?" London asks the security and they nodded. "Thank you"

London then walks into the town hall and he kneels to a makeshift cross with Sienna Khan's name on it.

"I wish I could tell you, Ms. Khan" London looks up and a tear goes down his face "I know that you've tried, but if this will ease your spirits, I am proud that you kept your promise to lead others when I'm not around. From the white wolf to the crimson tiger, you'll be missed and..."London looks regretful "I wish I could make your dreams come true but I know that you'll be remembered as a martyr, a war hero of the Faunus. You'll be remembered, at least to me; the Faunus Queen" London smiles one more time and leave the alter, "But...if Willow didn't live this long, I would marry you in a heartbeat Sienna".

London left the town hall and enter the military van, finally leaving the Pound.


	5. Chapter 5: Togo the Desert Hero

**-Mantle-**

London is walking around Mantle one last time since he's planning on enjoying one last day with an old friend and an old love of his. London noticed a young man of a Dog Faunus, ears, with silver eyes waiting for the bus at the bus stop and he sat next to him.

"How's your day young pup?" London asks and the Dog Faunus looks at London.

"My day been good, yeller" the Dog Faunus replies and also said a Faunus version of old man slang. "What about you?"

"My day has been a good, pup. I'm gonna see an old friend of mine" London answers.

The Dog Faunus looks at London, who's been through hell but still look fancy for his taste.

"What's your story, yeller? Well, at least the recent look" The Dog Faunus asks politely.

"Well...I've spent my years at the Pound" London replies.

The Dog Faunus was shocked to hear that.

"The Pound? The rumor hellhole for all Faunus?" Dog Faunus asks with curiosities.

"Nothing to worry about, pup. I'll be in peace after today" London calms the Dog Faunus, "So what's your name? I can't keep calling you pup while I'm here. Can I?" London asks for a name.

"Balto Grey" he replies.

"Balto?" London is curious about it.

"Yupe" Balto smiles and prides over his name, then noticed a dumbfounded London looking at him, "Why? What's wrong with Balto?"

"It's just that Balto is a taboo name among Faunus" London replies.

"Taboo name? What do you mean by that, yeller?" Balto asks about his name.

"It's an old Faunus fairy tale. Have you heard of Togo the Desert Hero or the 19 Hounds? Different titles but the same story" London asks if Balto knows some Faunus stories.

"I heard about Togo but that's only that I'm from Togo, Vacuo, but no one seems to hate me once they know who I am" Balto replies.

"Do you got time for a story then?" London asks.

"I got all the time since I'm not expecting the bus to come any time soon" Balto replies with a smile afterward.

* * *

_The story goes that there's 20 Dog Faunus, traveling the sandy lands of Vacuo, looking for a home and a town that would accept the twelve hounds on who they are._

_They've spent a year in the sandy desert but one day, they've stump across a small village. So they rush over to the village and it's a village full of humans who have hated the Faunus and they hated the twelve hounds when they came to their village, so they drive them out of the village._

_The twelve hounds did but they live on a nearby mountainside and they made camp._

_The six months of living on that mountain and travelers been warned about the hounds on the mountain, so travelers ignore the entire trail. But by the end of the sixth month though._

_But one of the travelers brought disease and at first, it was manageable until more travelers kept coming and going and causing the disease to spread like wildfire, nearly 2000 people of the village have caught ill._

_The sickness and the despair of the village are causing the Grimm to start marching to the village and the huntsman of the village was under the weather and can't defend themselves, let alone the village._

_The leader of the 20 Hounds, Togo has asked his Dogs to start protecting the village even though the villagers didn't like the fact that they're being saved by, in their words, Gutter Dogs._

_A little girl, who's been sick, walk up to one of the Hounds. The youngest one of them all, wanted him to save them and give him a rose and an orange bandanna around his neck._

_The mayor orders the 20 Hounds to leave since he wanted the huntsman of his town to save them all, but Togo told them that they'll return to save them from this crisis, but the mayor told them not to return._

_In five months, after the talk between Togo and the mayor, the crisis became worst than ever. Every huntsman is ill, people are laying on the streets of the village and everyone have been feeling despair and even some humans of that village started to be angry at the mayor for letting the Faunus leave since they want to bring help but the mayor's Faunus prejudice became the town's torture._

_The only sound that can be heard throughout the village is nothing but dog howls, gunfire, and explosions for five months._

_One month later, one hooded man who's looks like he has been in a battle, blood covers his gear, shattered blades and was pulling a large crate, struggling to pass it through the village limits. But once the hooded man reveals himself, it was one of the 20 Hounds, the youngest among them all, Balto._

_One of the healthy people came up to Balto but Balto told them to get the crate to the medical center of the village._

_The crate reveals to be antitoxins and other medicines that they may have upon themselves, so the healthy villager took the antitoxins to the doctors and they've immediately started to cure everyone in that town._

_Balto, who was gone by the time when the village became healthy, seems to disappear from sight and never been seen again._

_One year later, one of the villager in a form of that little girl who gave Balto the same rose and bandanna before he was forced to leave, left the town and venture to find him and thank him._

_She was lost until she remembers that the Hounds used to live up in a mountain that was nearby her village and venture forth._

_She founded the mountain and sit there, a lonely man, Balto is sleeping at a broken ship and the village girl walks up and wanted to thank him before seeing a massive graveyard, too much to count._

_She asks why he left, and Balto replies that he wanted to give his friends a proper burial._

_She wants Balto tore turn to her village but Balto said no but she wanted to tell Balto that the villagers are ready to apologize for Faunus' prejudice and welcome his kind._

_Before they leave, she noticed crosses tied together and they go left and right in the sandy desert and she asks Balto about the crosses, and he replies that he'll tell them about everything._

_Balto and the village girl came back to town, Balto saw the entire villages bow to him and they kept apologizing and thank him for saving them all, and the village girl wanted Balto to hear that story about the tied crosses._

_Balto told them all that after they were forced to leave the village, all 20 Hounds go to different directions to get some medicines and antitoxins for the village and each one of them got a crate. But Togo, using his Semblance to bring a broken ship to the mountain that they have stayed._

_But each direction has Grimm coming to the village. The village was creating a mass of despair to bring the Grimm, so the 20 Hounds have brought 150 more Dog Faunus to fight this Grimm attack._

_This Grimm attack was nothing like before..._

* * *

"I think this attack was recorded as massive as the Fall of Beacon but still debated though even before the Fall" London interrupted the story he's telling to compare the attack to the Fall. "Sorry, I'll get back to the story" London continues the story.

* * *

_Each direction has been defending this town while some Faunus have to build a bigger crate for the village, but each time they're ready to head straight to the village, the Grimm attacks. They have howl to react when a Grimm attack, use every gun and dust to bring them down and use explosions to take down the bigger Grimm species._

_The battle between the170 Hounds and the Grimm have been battling for five months, and during the fifth month, Balto was ordered to bring the crate to the village since the Grimm is dying down but still enough to bring the fight against the Hounds._

_It took one month to bring the crate since Balto was lost till he saw the lights of a village and reach towards. The last thing Balto remembers is everyone walking into the medical centers and doctors are rushing out of the hospitals to save the sick who've been stuck in their homes._

_Balto walks back to the mountain and reveals that he's the only surviving Hound left._

_Balto spends months of circling the battlefields, tying crosses together and pulling a carriage of bodies from the battles. And remaining of the year, Balto spends his time burying all of the fallen Faunus behind the mountain. All the crosses form a circle around the village._

_After Balto told them what happen, the villagers have decided to build the village bigger that reaches the mountain and they name the village to Balto, honoring the lone survivor._

_For 40 years, Balto has gone to talk to the village girl who gave him the rose and bandanna, who later in life became the Mayor of Balto about the truth that he has carried for 40 years._

_Togo and 18 other Hounds went to fight and not Balto himself. Balto spends those months trying to find a new home and he went to check up on the village since Balto remembers the little girl wants him to save them, so Balto went to a nearby town and grab some antitoxins and went back. But Balto saw Togo struggling to drag the crate when he was making his way to the village._

_Balto helps out Togo._

_Togo told Balto everything about the five months of the battle, and Balto took the crate and made his way to the village. The only battle that Balto had was the fight with Togo against a Desert Grimm Crocodile, and it turns that it was Togo who sacrificed himself to let Balto go straight to the village and save the town._

_Togo never left the mountain and let his friends find antitoxins and medicines, and Togo been fighting a small group of Grimm alone, holding them out and been waiting for his friends to come. Then the 18 Hounds came back and they too fought against the Grimm, thus a rumor about a Dog Faunus leading a small band of renegades to fight the Grimm of the West and trying to protect a small village even though they reject them, Togo still willing to fight for them. And thus a hundred and fifty Dog Faunus came to the aid, with antitoxins and medicines at their sides and thus a five-month war between the Hounds and the Grimm._

_For years, Balto has been taking credit of the battle_

_To this day, Balto never lives with the lie of being the hero of the town and the Faunus who heard about Balto and they throw him out of town and requested the mayor to change the name to Togo._

_The mayor didn't want to change it and defend her savior but the Faunus of that town didn't want to acknowledge Balto as a hero or never wanted to hear his name._

_The humans of the now named Togo of Vacuo agreed to it and they wanted to outlaw the name of Balto due to him taking credit of being the five-month battle and drag the crate to Togo._

_Every Faunus town across Remnant heard about Balto and they agreed to outlawed the Balto name and some Faunus say the phrase "Don't be a Balto", meaning a credit stealing Faunus and now they have nineteen dog statues on Nome Mountain and the hundred and fifty graves of the Dog Faunus army is honor with a giant memorial wall and the name of Togo who leads the army of Hounds have gone down in Faunus History to be one of the most important Faunus of all time as the Desert Hero. Some even think he's next to the Nine-Tailed Faunus when it comes to Faunus Legends and Fairy Tales._

* * *

London finishes Togo the Desert Hero.

The bus came by and stop to drop off a red-hair woman who is wearing a cream-ish white coat

"Sorry to keep you waiting here, Balto" the red-hair woman apologizes to Balto.

"Don't be, Jen. I was having a good time, listening to the origins of my name here" Balto smiles, stands up and hugs her.

"She's a beauty, pup" London smiles at them, "A Faunus I assume?" then he asks.

"Nope, she's human" Balto replies.

"Human? You are a renegade of Faunus after all" London chuckles.

"Nah, I'm just a being who's being a huntsman to save others from damnation, but protecting my wife is my goal" Balto reveals that he's married to Jen.

"What's her name?"London asks.

"My name is Jenny Scarlet – Grey, the Human wife to a Faunus husband" Jenny answers.

"You got yourself a once in a life wife, Mr. Grey" London smiles and stands up. "I guess I should take my leave, cause I got to meet with someone before I leave" London slowly walk away.

"I see, well goodbye Mr. London White" Balto calls out London's name, which made him turn to Balto and Jenny is shocked to meet London.

"How did you..."London was gonna asks.

"You may be a yeller, but I never met a Faunus who haven't heard about London White, the unofficial titled, Faunus King" Balto smiles at London "And I guess today is where two kings are meeting today, I guess you can call this fate, your majesty"

"Two kings?" London curious

"Yeah. You're the Faunus King, unofficially. And I, the King of the North, stripped since I was the first Faunus that won it until the Schnee Dust Company found out who I was" Balto prides over his Faunus genes.

"I see then" London smiles.

London eyes change and see Balto's future, seeing his wife and future daughter are living in the Schnee Manor for some reason but also serving Willow Schnee.

London opens up his coat and grabs an envelope, opens it up to pull out a piece of paper, sign his name and writing something in it, then he put it back into the envelope and give it to Balto, which he accepted but confused him.

"You're giving this to me?" Balto asks and Jenny takes a look at the envelope.

"Yes, cause where I'm going, I no longer need it and I can finally pass it" London smiles, and start walking towards Schnee Manor.

"So...what is in this letter, your majesty?" Balto asks about the envelope.

"Read it at your own pace, and one more thing..." London turns and throws an orange bandanna at Balto, "When an old dog is done his job, a young dog will carry on" London smiles and leave.

Balto continues to look at the envelope and examine the orange bandanna, then it hits him.

"Balto..." Balto look sat London who's continues to smile, "are you...a descendant of him?" Balto then smiles again and looks at Jenny, "I guess from the shadows of the outlawed dog to the brightness of the purest wolf"


	6. Chapter 6: Victory or Defeat?

**-Jacques Studies in Schnee Manor-**

"Sir, your guest has arrived and...are you sure you want this demon unchained?" Schnee's Private Security head said with worries tone for Mr. Jacques Schnee's safety.

"No worries, now that the White Fang is no more. There's nothing he can do and I want to let him know that his greatest accomplishment is merely a stepping stone for the Schnee Dust Company's tenacity against the terrorist organization of the White Fang which he had created" Jacques Schnee said with a confident tone.

"Understood sir," the SDS Head said with now an approval tone.

The intercom ends and Jacques is preparing drinks.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, White" Jacques placed a small glass and his finest whiskey bottle on the table, then sat down with a table between two seats. "I've waited nearly 40 years for this victory against the White Fang, no...a victory against you" Jacques looks at his drink and swirl it till a knock on the door is heard, "Come on in...old friend" Jacques smiles.

The door opens and it reveals to be beaten wolf Faunus, wearing a slightly beaten suit and long white hair with a pure white beard.

"Welcome, White. It has been a long time that I've seen you. Please have a seat and have a drink, White." Jacques welcomes London White the First High Leader of the White Fang and offers him a seat and drink.

London sat down and noticed his room, "I see you've changed point one percent and that would be the hair", London jokes at Jacques Schnee's hair.

"You're a funny man, White. I would say the same thing to you but your demonic genes of a Faunus would fool anyone" Jacques said to London.

"My demonic genes? You still believe the old story of the Nine-Tailed Faunus, the Faunus She-Devil version?" London questions his beliefs about Faunus.

"It's not a story if it's true since you started an organization where at the public is nothing more protesters but secretly, it's nothing more but a terrorist organization that will destroy anyone who won't let any Faunus get their way" Jacques mocks London's, White Fang.

"It's like looking at a mirror, isn't it Gele?" London grabs a drink of whiskey.

"Very true, White. But unlike you, at least I got away with everything I did" Jacques prides his success.

"Yes you did but I still fight in what I believe in, even though you did force me into living the Pound after you heard of my Fang success" London still believes his views about an equality future between Humans and Faunus.

"I see, so your spirit is still strong after all, I guess I should keep putting more salt into your wounds" Jacques continues to mock "But I'll be the bigger man here and apologizes for everything that I have" Jacques offers his hand to London.

London looks at Jacques's hand and offers an apology.

"Gele, I know what you're doing? We've known each other for 40 years and you don't think I know about your Semblance is?" London still showcasing his strong will towards Jacques and rejecting his apology.

"My Semblance? Whatever do you mean, White?" Jacques playing coil.

"Trickery," London said Jacques' Semblance, "There is some Semblance in this world that isn't always a battle based Semblance. That's why we traded our swords for pens. True we were the best huntsman before we got into politics, we even can teach something of these radicals and show them the meaning of pain. Radicals that we view in our perspectives, you the White Fang and me the Schnee Dust Company under you. But the fact that once you found out what your Semblance is, you realize that you can make anyone bent in your will but like always Jacques" London chuckles, "You always forgot about the simple lessons that you learn from Semblance History class is that some Semblance is...Attachment-Based Semblance" London reminds Jacques about something in their past.

"But my Semblance is the opposite and a mockery of an Attachment-Based Semblance" Jacques chuckles as well, "So you do remember my Semblance but truth be told, I'm very envious about your Semblance. It's an ABS as well but if I could learn from mine, then I would be on top of the world" Jacques admits that he's jealous over London's Semblance.

"Yes, my Sight can let me see some glimpse of the future but I need to be attached to my loved ones to use it, but I always consider you as a loved one so I can stop you on what you could've done" London shows his disdain over Jacques and hates the fact that he has to love him to prevent him for something worst.

"I remember why you want us to have private meetings and even invited me to dinner, even in those White Fang dinners. But I do my best to make sure you that you'll fall into my tricks" Jacques remembers why London has to love him, slightly love him.

"Yes, as much I would rather harm you with my sword and my Wolf genes, but if I did, I won't be able to see what you'll do. So it's more of a hate-love friendship. But I admit that you didn't need your Semblance for everything since I'll give you some proper credit like; you're top of all your classes back into the academy days; and..." London signs, "you do have a great business mindset that isn't Faunus Labor or anything Faunus related subjects; and you manage to get yourself into the Headmaster seat of Atlas Academy, then regain a Council seat after your Headmaster removal" London credits Jacques.

"I agree and even I..."Jacques signs as well, "admit that you manage to foil my plans and outsmarted me at times. You build an organization with nothing from remnants of the FRR and manage to gain some face from the Argus Speech. Create a monarchy like status with the White Fang before I heard that Lady Khan single handily destroy your vision and what I heard, Adam Black have abandon it and the sparks of your revolution came to a bitter end, but other than that, you were amazing as a huntsman and I don't give Faunus any credit even as my employees, and you have nearly proven your point that you almost manage to get yourself a seat in the Mistral Council" Jacques credit London of his accomplishments.

"But we both know why we're giving each other credits, right Jack?" London points out recent compliments.

"Yes. Because our Semblances love to counteractive to each other, but even I will admit that I'll lose in this Semblance face off but I'll use my resource to make sure that I'll win at the end. But you're trying to stop yourself with everything you have to prevent yourself to brutalize me and make sure I will never walk again. But we both know that at the end of the day, even I'll admit to this, it's nothing but a draw and it will be an endless battle between us" Jacques said to London.

"No matter how many times I wanted us to find a middle ground but your pride will never break but we talk about that last time I was here, well back at your SDC office. So I'm just here because you want to rub something across my face, right?" London gets down to the point.

"Yes, but now that we're here in civil terms, I guess we can enjoy this moment before I'll let you go" Jacques wants to be civil, which surprises London.

"I'll admit, I never expect this from you, Jack. Normally you would get angry over every little thing but why you wanna be civil now?" London asks.

"Cause I wanna celebrate my victory over your Fang and I wanna be civil with my opponent when that day come" Jacques drinks for his victory.

"My Fang, I guess you can say that Jack" London doesn't show any concern over his lost Fang.

"Sounds like that you finally break and admit that you only use the Fang for your agenda" Jacques notes London's tone over his lost White Fang.

"My Fang...is never about the Fang organization, cause when I met my successor and I saw what he'll create, then I won't have to worry about anything, cause My Fang is the front but I wanted everyone to hear me roar" London admits that it's never about the group, it's about the message and hoping that everyone will follow his example, "The White Fang have started as a Revolution of my roar, then it ended with the Fangs of terrorism but I knew it would come down to this since I saw...one more future when I was with my successor, so I let the White Fang go, so this future can happen" London smiles, "It's gonna be ironic, the light of my wolf's roar will be from a black little kitten".

"I'll make a note to not allow any black cats Faunus into Atlas but I do have a small lady in my shoe I can trick anytime I want" Jacques smiles.

"Speaking of using your tricks, I hear that your daughter Winter have Willow's Semblance, and do I assume that your entire family has Willow's Semblance?" London asks.

"No, only Winter and Weiss have their mother's Semblance. But he may not know it now, but I assume that my son, Whitley, might have my Trickery. And if he out trick me, then he's worthy of having the Schnee Dust Company and I don't have to worry about it and I've kept my children away from you, you might let them into your heart and see the future" Jacques explains, "Because I know that your Sight can only work with you make eye contact, while my Trickery can work under a broken will and a handshake. But I know since you must want to go back to the Menagerie, so I'm gonna let you" Jacques will let London go.

"Thanks, Jack, but I'm not planning on going back to the Menagerie," London tells Jacques.

"Not going...? Now I am baffled, why is that, White?" Jacques asked.

"Easy, it'll be alright without me in it. Sure it'll have its down moments and my successor home will be on fire but I know that in the end, my roar will continue to be heard even if it's not my voice" London smiles.

"I guess that's why you said it's gonna be ironic for your roar" Jacques puzzle it out.

"I'm planning on going back to the Pound," London said that he'll be going back to the Pound which surprises Jacques.

"The Pound? You do know that once you head back there, you're gonna be executed since it's one of my govern rules of the Pound; If a former resident return to the Pound will be hung by the neck in front of other residents"Jacques tells London of one of its rules.

"I know, but the people of the Pound need to hear my roar to inspire them that not all leaders will let their soldiers or its people die for themselves, but a leader will die for its people and what he believes in. It's a trade-off but I have come to accept that, but also let you know that I would rather die than fell for your tricks" London smiles and prides his spirit. "I know that you must have planted High Leader Khan in my White Fang to destroy it from the inside, using your Semblance to trick her into believing my cause is to peaceful and will start the violence between us," London said to Jacques.

"So you know about that already, then?" Jacques asks and London smiles, "But then again, knowing you. You must've already known for a long time. And you know that she's a former resident of the Pound then?" Jacques asks.

"No, I didn't know that till the day you have captured me and sent me to the Pound. But I knew that you must have done something to trick her into it, once I heard her story" London replies. "So Jack, if you may, will you let me have one last speech in front of the residents of the Pound?" London requests a final speech.

"Yes," Jacques accepts the offer.

"That's kind of a surprise that you allow me to talk. I saw you looking at my corpse in your backyard" London said with a surprised tone.

"Well, that's also a weakness in your Semblance, White. Since you only saw what you wanted to see but people's will can change in any given moment and it can alter the future, the old fairy tale story of the Witch is the proof of that" Jacques explains to London about a certain weakness of Sight. "The Witch manages to change the hearts of men into fighting the Gods. The same Gods that the men worship, but the Gods wipe them out of this world and what left is the remnant of life itself. At least that's the best way I can explain it to you about people's will" Jacques gives a summary of The Witch fairy tale. "But your Sight is always on point, it just gets 1% wrong of a certain detail. You hanging, yes, but I won't be there when that day comes, London" Jacques tone is almost remorseful towards London.

"I never heard you say my name in 40 years, Jack. Normally it's either Wolf, Demon, Mutt, Wet Ears or White, but never my given name" London expresses his surprise towards Jacques acknowledging his given name. "Perhaps it's a trick of yours?" London was curious.

"For once...I don't know either" Jacques even baffles himself. "Perhaps before you go, maybe you can see Willow one last time" suggested seeing Willow Schnee.

"I guess we're seeing our time is coming to an end," London said and took one last drink, "I think it's time to let some new players enter our endless game, but I did saw one more thing" London stands up and ready to leave.

"What is it, London?" Jacques asks.

"I did see...two princesses, that's it" London slowly opens the door, "I guess our war is over...Jack. And for old times shakes, and since it's your victory", London turns and shows his remorseful expression."Goodbye, Young Master Gele". London leaves and closes his door behind.

Jacques is alone in his studies, looking at the glass of whiskey on his hand, "I guess you're keeping one more vision to yourself and I don't even know if it's your victory or your defeat" Jacques questions it, "But..."Jacques has one tear coming down on his right side of his face.

"Goodbye to you too..."Jacques drinks one last glass, "my old friend".


	7. Chapter 7: The Frozen Tears

London White is walking around Schnee Manor and noticed a white-haired woman in a garden, a beautiful woman who has long pure white hair, drinking wine. London realizes who it is, "Willow". London walks towards the garden and open the garden doors and see Willow sitting next to white lily flowers, looking depressed and miserable like she's in a catatonic depression state and all London can express is shock and horror, afraid to go up to her but London gain enough courage to see Willow one last time before he head straight to the Pound. "Hello...Willow" London softly speaks.

Willow slowly looks up and turns her cold, emotionless eyes towards London, not once she has replied.

London slowly walks towards Willow as she watches London, who sits across her. "It has been 28 years since we last saw each other Willow and all I want to say is...I'm sorry and..." London said to Willow in a regretful tone "goodbye". London stands up and walks away from Willow.

"Why..." a soft broken voice is heard.

London stops and looks back.

"Why...did you let Jacques...win?" Willow slowly looks at London and tears running down on her emotionless expression.

"I..." London hesitates, "I... don't want Jacques to win but..." London continues to hesitate but also looking away, "I saw your future if I win your heart"

Willow continues to look emotionless towards London. "Well...what was the future that you saw?" Willow asked.

"I saw a horrific, torturous death which..." London continues to look away when he's talking to Willow, "I saw Faunus having their way with you and it's never-ending" London looks horrified when he recalled one of his visions through his Semblance, Sight.

"But you didn't know if that would happen..." Willow said to London.

"That's the problem. It's my problem since I let my Semblance did my decisions but all I can do is follow it" London is distress over it "What's more that if I did follow it, what can I do if that happens?"London questions Willow.

"My father..." Willow continues with the emotionless talk but been cut off.

"Would be bombed by his sled; random shooting at a cafe; poisoned by one of his butlers; I got more outcomes" London quickly counter Willow's father.

"Then...what about your huntsman skills?" Willow asks about London's skills.

"I may be the best Faunus huntsman but even I can't outmatch a few wolves, bears, gorillas and lions all at once but there's also a huge number of Faunus that I can't defend against" London's eyes change while he said it with distress.

"What about the Menagerie?" Willow asks again.

"They'll hold you for ransom and they'll...take turns," London said with a painful tone in his voice.

"We could leave together and live in Vacuo or Vale?" Willow pressuring the question in London.

"Your father would start a search party and will turn Atlas and Mistral under till he found you, torture me to death and will accidentally kill you on the process, then your father will be trial and be sentenced to death" London's ears are trembling from London's Sight and London started to hold his ears but his hand is shaking with fear and his eyes rapidly changing color. "There's one vision I where I go primal through a Faunus drug that one of your father's cooks will sneak in during wedding day and slaughter everyone; someone planted a phone bomb onus; the gravity dust would turn off by one of your jealous suitors during wedding dinner; a drunk appearing during our honeymoon and gun us down. I can see all of the horrible outcomes with one exception..." London looks up to Willow, "We live together as Atlas Headmaster and Schnee Dust Company Head but only a year until we cause a war between Humans and Faunus" London worries about everything.

"Isn't that happening right now, between you and my husband?" Willow compares the similarities between his vision and today.

"No, the war between me and Jack is different, at least you live in this way and honestly, half of the Faunus population have been eliminated through us and...I was the only person who's living alone" London choose Willow. London started to break down, "We wouldn't survive, no matter what way. Even the longest one where we live, I can't save you" London put his head down, to the point where his head is over his knees.

Willow still looks emotionless, stands up and walks towards a distressed London. Willow sat next to London and she carries her head and places it on her lap, calming him down.

"Do I look like I wanted to live through Hell with Jacques?" Willow asked London. "No, all I want is you. I would rather die through a thousand deaths and a thousand more just to have you at my side, and I would declare war against everyone who claims my feelings for you is false. I've been called the Snow Queen, the Snow Angel and a Snow Goddess but the day I've met you when we were kids, at first you were nothing more but a lowly peasant" Willow pets London and playing with his wolf ears."I never once took you seriously but when you talk to me like we were equals, I was baffled and you even call me your friend since you were a slave to the Gele Family". Willow smiles for the first time."Sure I was called a friend by everyone since I was the daughter to Nicholas Schnee but for some reason, when you said it, I was moved and felt...warm".

London stood up to look at Willow's face. "It's because it was proper manners at the time or else I would get five chain whips for it," London said without noticing Willow smile. "But I noticed that you forcefully smile and wave, so I could just amuse you for a bit" London then softly hold his ears and play with them, "Then I act like a house dog to make you smile. It's the first of many laughs I made you did, so after your quirky laugh, I smile you like a puppy and I grab a cloth and wag it like a tail. Which honestly I would like to know how it feels to have an actual tail".

Willow chuckles softly at London's cloth tail memory. "Then I started to come over more, just to see you. And Jacques wasn't as horrible back then he looks at you as his best friend. And I get to play with your ears, and I even got to convinced my father to let you come serve me but he welcomes you and helps him out" Willow keeps smiling softly towards London, romantically.

"We were kids and all we did was a playhouse and we had a Wolf ear party. I was surprised that you wanted to have Faunus ears and Jacques went all out by having a tail and ears" London recall a memory. "But I even told you two a bed time story, but Jacques was skeptical about it but he listens regardless. The Nine-Tailed Faunus; the Dancing Taddy; and my personal favorite, Togo the Desert Hero. Jacques was scare of the Nine-Tailed Faunus and he keeps looking at my backside to see if I have nine wolf tails popping out but you seem that you've enjoyed the Desert Hero, actually you love hearing about the Desert Hero" London said with an actual happiness tone.

"Togo, that's where the hero of the sandy west but he was outshine by another famous Faunus, Balto, am I correct?" Willow recalls the legend.

"Yes he did, but many Faunus rejected Balto and have accepted Togo, they even name a town for him. I think it's still there to this day, but I already have this talk with a young man, coincidentally his name is Balto" London said chuckling over the young man.

"A Faunus name Balto? Isn't that name outlaw by Faunus?" Willow was curious about the name but grins happily.

"The name is more taboo than an actual law, but when I see him and put him into my heart to see what he can do, I see him howling but I can't tell on what he's howling about" London talk about the young Faunus future.

"But let us go back to the topic why you're here to say goodbye. Why did you stop chasing me and why you let Jacques win?" Willow wanted to know more about the visions and London.

London ears go down and look down again. "Well like I said before, I wanted you to live. Even if that means if I have to die to do it, then I'll take the chance and make sure that you'll live. And when I saw your eyes before our wedding day, I saw four children in it, but I saw Jacques right beside you and you have a longer lifespan than a life with me, plus unlike the path with me, at least the Faunus is alive and have to chance for peace. I may not like it but I hate it that if I didn't create the Fang or fight Jack in a political game, then he would go up and straight-up murder more Faunus than right now. But I also never wanted to lose you to anyway but death I will not lose you to that. So on your fifth-anniversary event, which Jack wanted to rub it to my face of it, he invited me to it...as a server but that's not new to me though" London recalls a moment on Jacques and Willow Anniversary.

"But all I remember that we ended up the night together, and Jacques never know about it" Willow smiles at London again, "I never howl like that in my life".

"Please Willow, I don't want to remember it since it might get you killed or worst...another night with Jacques" London pokes fun.

"Please, having our last night together was so horrific, I needed a commoner's drink to cure it. I discovered vodka from it" Willow continues to poke fun at Jacques.

"You know Willow, we could've had this talk years ago but our passion for each other was something we can't control" London looks down, "I'm not your Winter Knight anymore. I'm just a slave who's lucky to survive this long"

"Look at me, London" Willow requested London to look at her, "Do I look like the Snow Queen as I was before?"

"More like a Snow Goddess, since you're still beautiful as the day we met. But after 28 years of exile and working on the White Fang, seeing you now is worth it" London hugs Willow, which surprised her.

"Please...reconsider about going back to the Pound" Willow started to tear up over the fact that London is going back to the Pound, "I need my knight again".

"I can't. My people and the Humans of the Pound need to hear my roar, and let them know that their day will come in the form of a scared princess" London tries to smile for Willow.

"Scared princess..." Willow trying to remember then it hits her, "You mean Weiss?" she asks.

"Weiss? As in White in Atlas naming system? An odd name you choose" London question the name choice.

"I name her after you, at least your surname. Just to piss off Jacques but he didn't catch on. You should've seen the first one" Willow prides the naming of her children.

"First one..." London takes his time to think, "Oh, you mean this woman name, Winter Schnee? As in my old Huntsmen title: the Winter Knight" London asks. Willow reluctantly nodded. "I just thought you had a younger sister, not gonna lie since I only saw pictures of her with Gen. Ironwood. The military suit does make her look in her late twenties to early thirties" London pokes fun at Winter's appearance, "Next thing, she'll attract men around their late thirties to early forties and they forgot that she's actually in her early twenties"

"I never tend to favor the military look, I prefer a simple hunter's look" Willow compares military and huntsman. "Besides my second daughter Weiss has been at Beacon, she even fought at the Fall of Beacon".

"She was part of that battle? I heard that Atlas was responsible for that since the knights and their mechs were ordered to attack civilians. But..." London knows something about the Fall of Beacon "I know Jack or Ironwood won't order an attack like that since Jacques won't see any money out it even if he tricks someone in doing so, and Ironwood can be paranoid about terrorism on what I heard from while I was at the Pound but he's prepared for a fight and protection, so him ordering an attack like that isn't his style". London looks at the sky and sees the entire Atlas Military Fleet over them.

"Jacques is celebrating the White Fang defeat, Winter is called back from Mistral and ready for a war, Weiss left home after she just came and Whitley became the heir to my father's company. The Schnee family is going down to hell and I'm worried that there's no hope in my family, and what's worst is you...going to die" Willow shows concern about her family and for London's future.

"Remember what I said about the day will come in the form of a sacred princess?" London reminds Willow.

"Yes, but what can Weiss do with my entire family is tearing itself out?" Willow keeping her down.

"Before I leave his studies, I told Jacques that I see two princesses but I didn't tell him the entire vision" London smiles, "I now that saw your eyes, the vision is becoming more clearer than ever" London smiles at Willow.

"What do you see in your Sight?" Willow asks.

"Our successors will be the ones who'll bring this world together but it'll be slow though. But what I saw is the best sight I can ever see" London continues to smile.

"What is it, London?" Willow asks again.

"Your smile" London had a single tear streaming down on his face. "A smile that's bigger and prouder than the one you've shown here today" London compliment Willow smile and noticed Willow smile. "I see a Dog Faunus that's serving as the bodyguard for Whitley and you allow this Faunus and his family to live in the Schnee Manor, Winter being the new Headmaster and Weiss leading the Schnee Dust Company" London smiles "And if I wanna be honest my queen, I would go through all of this one more time since it's you and your smile I want to live on, not me."

London hugs Willow with tears running down and let go.

"But what about Jacques?" Willow asks.

"Well...I see something else" London keeping a secret to himself.

"London, you can't keep secrets from me" Willow order London to tell her.

"I can't. You'll smile for the wrong reasons if I did tell you what happens" London keep sit to himself.

"So...you leaving me with Jacques was better for Remnant?" Willow asks.

"Selfish view...no" London looks down when he answers it, "But I wanted everyone to live as one, so I did the selfless act" London looks at Willow one more time "But it's because I sacrifice my life for you, it's for the better since at the end I see you smiling with life, instead of dying in front of me" London smiles at Willow. "I'll do it one more time cause I know that we may live in a remnant world, but in the afterlife, you're my completed world".

London finally stands up and walks away from Willow.

Willow stands up and hugs him from the back.

"One last kiss before you go, my handsome hound" Willow makes one last request.

London turns around and presses his lips onto Willow's lips.

Time seems to stop for the once an upon time lovers, and London saw Willow's eyes one more time and London eyes change. London is shocked by what he sees and slowly pulls away.

"And you're asking me on not keeping secrets" London smiles. "Willow...this may be an odd compliment but you're my Christmas Snow and spending time with you is the most wonderful time..." London let go of Willow "And I'll never trade any of those moments. Your smile will be the one to cast the dawn".

London smiles at Willow one last time while shedding tears. Then he leaves her garden.

London walks to the entrance hallway of the manor, seeing the Schnee Private Security waiting for him while he's wiping away the tears.

"I'm ready..." London smiles calmly "to go back to the Pound".


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Howl

**-Balto's Home-**

A young Faunus dog name Balto has arrived at his home in Atlas with his wife, Jenny Scarlet.

"So are you gonna open the envelope that Mr. White did," Jenny said with an enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah, Jenny" Balto smiles calmly as he's looking at the envelope.

Both partners take off their jackets and shoes and headed upstairs to go straight to their room

"So Balto, what do you think about meeting Mr. London White?" Jenny asks.

"I was surprised that I met the yeller but he's everything I heard of" Balto express his enjoyment and handing the orange bandanna to Jenny.

Balto finally opens it up and it looks like it's a will of multiple pages and property papers, and a single letter that reads;

_Dear to the owner of this note_

_I'm gonna tell you what an old friend told me a long time ago, keep moving forward._

_Let me explain if you don't understand, my leader back then told me to move forward to find myself a home since my leader wanted me to have a future after we left the village and also he wanted to train me by teaching me that I have to do some missions my own, and my mission is to go across the desert to find more villages and towns to ask their help on medicine and antitoxins. The rest of us went into a different direction to aid the village but our mission, for the time being, was finding a sword but we abandon that mission for the village._

_During those five months, my heart been telling me to return since I received an orange bandanna from a little girl who's begging me to help her and I got enough experience on some medicine and weapon use, so I headed back to that village but every time I went to the village I encounter either mercenaries or lower-tier Grimm attacking towns. So I've saved some of those towns and it has been hell since they have been keeping me busy to save the town where a little girl is crying for help._

_Once I came back, I saw the horrific scene, dead bodies of Dog Faunus and I rush to the village and I saw my leader, Togo. I rush to his aid and try to heal him but he rejected it since he's to heavily damaged. He told me that he was planning on letting me having the credit since I was the youngest and let everyone have a good view of the Faunus. To Togo, it's a huntsman job is to save the lives who need help the most and he has been training me by sending me away for five months to help those towns and learn some medicine. But what he didn't tell me at the time that Grimm was coming since the sickness of that village is causing them to them, so Togo send me away from the war and he led an army of Dog Faunus to protect it. He told me that he wanted me to be remembered for being the last survivor and in a way, I was since I was the last one of the 20 Hounds._

_Once I took the crate and drag it to the village, but I was attacked by a crocodile Grimm and I had to protect the crate since it was the only thing that could save the village. So I fought it for five days and quickly drink my water canister whenever I got the chance. But once the strike of its claws, I started to go woozy but I kept going since I didn't know it at the time, hidden power came to me and I fought it till it disappears._

_I made my way to the village but I fell since I was tired from the fight and I only want to bring the crate to them and leave since to me, this victory wasn't for me, it was to my leader, Togo. And once I was recovered from Nome Mountain, I told them what happen but the people of the village assumed that Togo was there when he fought the crocodile Grimm and I was at the five-month war. I try to correct them but they didn't listen and they even name the town after me. So for years, I've been living their lie, so I twist the truth and told the mayor that I stole all the credit and I ran away for five months and I let them died. And the mayor of, well me, who was the little girl that pleaded for me wanted to hide that fact but I leak it. I want Togo to be remembered and me the enemy, cause I did nothing but save other towns and get medicine for five months, while Togo and his army died._

_So I was kicked out and was forced to live in exile, but I was happy that my leader became the most important figure to the Faunus since the Nine-Tailed Faunus. The former mayor of Togo has joined me in exile but I ask her about it, and she told me that she sees my future when she saw me. At first, I thought she was crazy but she told me that I was part of her heart for the longest time. Together, we had one child but then our child's future seems grim since she could see our child's future from her power, her Semblance. When we continue to live through exile, she told me to go to the Kingdom of Vale and she'll catch up, but what I found out that was a lie since she was holding the Faunus that know who I am and once I was at Vale, I heard about it and read all about it, she died and hanged to death and her body is still there to show "the Baltos" of the Faunus that they'll hang everyone who'll betray their leaders. The grim future she warns me about was about us living in Vacuo, so I press on._

_Years, I have raised our child alone and she was wondering if I could see her. I told her that her mother is living in Vacuo and we're broken apart. She hated her mother for that but when she was ready to leave, I told her the truth. Again, I'm the villain of the story, but at least that's what I was aiming for. When I saw our daughter's eyes changed, she smiles and realizes that she could see the future as her mother did. Our daughter told me what Togo always tell me, "It doesn't matter, if it's my job to save people then it's my job to do so. Nobody isn't perfect but the people come first before the huntsman. We can be replaced but our wills and message will live on. You gotta keep moving forward". I broke into tears and before she goes on her own, she told me to go back to Vacuo and she wrote directions. So I did and follow._

_Once I return to Vacuo and follow the directions, I noticed a small mansion with my wife's name on it. And once I enter there, I notice a note. She left me one-note and told me that she loves me and she's proud of our daughter and me for raising her. I broke into tears after reading that, and there's a deed to this mansion, and it's under the name Weedon Brown, my alias name once I move to Vacuo, and our daughter's name but with a different surname too, Hermosa White. And then our daughter came to the mansion and I saw her with a wolf Faunus name Grey White. It took me time but I realize that my wife sacrificed herself to secure a living for us and our future generations._

_As years went by and I see my grandchildren running by, and the deed housing name been keeping adding on, from our daughter to her son. My grandson asks me if I ever have done anything as a huntsman, and I told him about Togo and the 18 Hounds (that what it was called before it was changed into Togo the Desert Hero). I told him about Balto but I told him that he was...well a Balto, but he too saw what his grandmother saw in me, a man who wants to good things regardless of what happens. And I told him that to carry the orange scarf since it represents the trust and love of my wife, mother, and grandmother; Juliette Rose - Brown._

_If your job to save and protect people, then put the people first before yourself and I hope my story helps you, so like Togo and Hermosa told me; you gotta keep moving forward._

_From, Balto Brown the 20th Hound._

Balto and Jenny finish reading the letter and saw a list of the Balto family line with Balto & Juliette Brown as the first, and Hermosa White has continued it and it kept going till Balto and Jenny saw the names; Mr. Balto & Jenny Grey with daughter, Rosy Grey.

"Rosy...?" Balto is confused and looks at his wife, who's blushing and holding her stomach. Balto realizes what Rosy means, "Oh...are you...?" Jenny nodded with a warming smile. Balto smiles and looks at the note, "I guess I'll place this in my box".

Balto went to his closet and grab a small box with the words, Balto's History.

Balto open the box and reveal some of his past; King of the North victory picture with Captain James Ironwood and Professor Pietro Polendina; an all Faunus team from Atlas Academy, a goose Faunus man, a twin polar bear Faunus but one small and the other is a giant; a birth certificate with Balto and no last name on it, mother is under the name, Noelle Snow but no father register on it; a pardon for Atlas from the Schnee Family signed by Willow Schnee; and a name change of Balto to Balto Grey from Vacuo court.

* * *

**-The Pound: The Execution of London White-**

London White is being led by Schnee Private Security to the Pound's Gallows where he's expecting to show as the defeated leader of a movement.

"Looks like we finally won this war against you inbreds," the head of the Schnee Private Security said to London who looks calm and collected.

"No it's more of a battle between the White Fang and Schnee Dust Company, the war is about me and your boss, Jacques," London said to the head of security.

"That's what it means, both leaders are heads of each organization and you lost yours while Mr. Schnee has his" the head of security tries to correct London.

"You're still a young pup" London chuckles over his simple mind "Just because I lost my White Fang doesn't mean the message is gone. My message is stronger than ever"

"Your message?" head the security scoffs it off.

"Laugh now because I won't be the one losing in the end. The matter of fact as long we have our successors, our war will never end" London smiles

"Successors? Do you mean Sienna Khan? She dies when a brave man assassinated her. I call that the end of your successor line" the head laughs off Sienna's death.

"Nope, her death made the vision much stronger and the message can evolve into something beautiful. Plus..." London looks at the head of security "What happens if one side offers a hand and accept the others help to build something new? Does that mean the offered hand lose the war?" London asks.

"Are you offering your hand then?" The head of security mocks London.

"It's not my hand. It's a hand between...two princesses, that's all" London smiles

London arrives at the gallows and noticed a large crowd of the Pound civilians to witness the execution of London White

London walks up to the gallows and notices a microphone ready for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We welcome you to witness the execution of Mr. London White! The political leader of the terrorist organization, the White Fang; the Faunus Rights Revolution organizer; the top graduate huntsman of Mantle-Atlas Academy; the evil enemy of the Schnee Dust Company; the mayor of the Pound; the former slave of the Gele Family; and finally, the self-proclaimed, King of the Faunus!" the announcer finish announcing London White to the gallows stage.

London White looks down at the people who are there to witness his execution.

"People of the..."London then realizes one of his titles and turns to the announcer, "The mayor of the Pound? We never even have a mayor election nor any officials. Never mind, I'll go along with it". London looks back at the people. "People of the Pound! I know that you're wondering why I came back? It's simple really, I want to die for the people, for all of you! I won't be one of those leaders that won't let their soldiers or their people die in vain! And I want to show up Jacques Schnee on how to be a leader of the people, and here I am, willingly to die for you!"

"But we need you to continue to lead us!" a random man of the Pound yelled out to London.

"Please, I'm no leader that meant to lead others to their deaths! I'm a leader who's willingly died and let you all continue to walk ahead of me!" London smiles down.

"But none of us can lead nor don't know what to do if you are gone!" a woman cried out, "Please, reconsider to lead others outside of the Pound, and..." then she started to cry, "leave us behind! We're not worth it anymore, nobody isn't here to save us but Remnant...!"

"...The White Fang...The Menagerie...The People of the World...Beacon Academy!" random people calling out other places of Remnant.

"We don't want you to lose to the Schnee Dust Company! To Jacques Schnee! Please, live on for all of us!" the same women cry out for London.

"Me living on will only result in me losing to Jacques Schnee!" London said to them all and causing everyone to be confused. "I can be replaced! Jacques can be replaced! But I never plan on living either way, since the people of Remnant, the Faunus of the Remnant, all life of Remnant! It's not about if I lead, no, it's about my roar! My message! As long all of you continue to live on and live through my message, I'll never die in your hearts! My war against Jacques Schnee has always been about equality, and I continue that war for it but what Jacques doesn't know that as long there's a single Faunus breathing he'll always lose!"

"By why you wanna die for us!? We're all dead here to begin with!?" one of the men yelled out to London.

"But I wanna die for you all! It's because you're all still living and for years you all have stronger wills! Stronger hopes! And even a stronger community! You all may have suffered but you're all still here, standing in front of me, and standing side by side as equals!" London roar out.

Everyone in the crowd starts looking at each other and then notice it.

"As long as you all live on! You can move forward and witness paradise of Remnant! One day! Two princesses of Humans and Faunus will unify all life in this broken world and rebuild it! My Semblance...is Sight!" London finally confirms his Semblance to the public.

The civilians of the Pound are confused about his Semblance.

"Sight is an ability to see the future of my loved ones, it's an Attachment-Based Semblance. I can't see my future but I can only see everyone else's futures. I know I'm exposing myself and my Semblance but to let you all know that...I've considered you all as my loved one, and I've seen all of your futures" London continues to smile down to the Pound.

"If you have that ability, then you should go out there and save the world from any war that might be coming!" people of the Pound start to cause a riot and try to save London White.

"Please! Don't!" London calm everyone down, "Listen to me right now! If you riot now, you will all die! And please don't insult me by saying you would rather die because I don't want to be a mayor of a dead town! Yes, my Semblance can indeed save the world if I want to but the world itself will be coming together! This broken world will come together! But if you have my Semblance...would you use it for your greed? Cause I admit that I would love to but if I did...the world will be broken to the point of being unable to be repaired. So when Jacques Schnee went from a huntsman to a politician, I follow cause if I allow him to go down that path, half of the Faunus would be unable to stop him! If I continue to stop and have a family, the entire world itself will be damaged and half the world itself will be gone! If I leave you all behind, I will only bring more death and destruction to Atlas! So I ask you all...if you have my power, would you sacrifice your greed?!" London started to cry "If I have the power of time and go back and change anything, would I do it? No!"

"No?!" they all yelled out.

"It's because I'll go down that path again, and again, and again! Because all of you will be my legacy! My message will be my legacy! My roar will be heard through all of you! So live on! That's my first and only decree as your mayor!" London started to let the tears to go down and smiling down to the Pound "I gave up on love because it's the right choice for all parties! I gave up my organization because it's the right choice for my message! And I gave up my life because it's the right choice for all of you!"

"When you say that you can see anyone's future, did you consider Jacques Schnee as a loved one?!" a concerned citizen asks.

"To stop him...yes!" London confirms it, "I have to love this enemy to stop him! It's just that simple! I sacrifice my pride and hatred to prevent him to do anything worst in Remnant! Plus..." London closes his eyes and looks into Jacques' future "I already saw what might happen..." London sees Jacques, kneeling at his side, ready to be judged "and that'll be the only secret I'm keeping to my grave. Because I don't want his security to figure it out" London smiles.

"Tell us!" one of the security demands London's vision.

"Well..." London looks at the security, "since I know you guys for 16 years, I consider you as a loved one and I already know all the things that happen..." London then looks at the security team, "all of you. And if a citizen of Pound happens to die or suffer horrifically, then..." London looks down in depressed "I see someone dying more horrific". London looks at them all again, "If you don't believe me, you can go ask Jack about it and he can confirm it. For example, I see you, announcer, you and your wife will have a miscarriage if a child been killed here. And the driver, I see his parents being gun down if those tunnels happen to explode. Or you, head of security, I saw something horrific to your daughter by one her combat teachers if you'll take advantage of the women here" London in sorrows.

"Should we...take his word for it?" one of the security talk among themselves, "I don't know", "How does he know about my parents?" then they start looking at London White who's continue to look sad "And how does he know my wife is pregnant?" they all keep talking to each other, wondering what might happen now.

"But overall, I'm ready to die" London smile calmly, accepting his fate.

"Long live the King!" London heard the people roaring for London White "London White isn't a King! He's a Faunus God! A messiah among the Faunus!" the people roaring under the gallows, "We'll live for you, King White! We'll continue your message!"

London started to mutter himself while smiling, "A Faunus God? A Faunus Messiah? I no such thing, but if it'll give them hope...I guess this is the end for me. Jack, I hope you're happy now that I'm gonna die under you but you'll fall under me".

The executioner is at the stage, placing the hangman's noose around London's neck and ready to pull the lever. London somberly smile while his light blue eyes slowly going away like if he always seeing his future. His eyes revealed to be silver.

"Goodbye, Ghira. Goodbye Jack. Goodbye Willow. And goodbye...everyone"

Lever pulled.


End file.
